


Нюх и его отсутствие

by desterra



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Рексу нравится утренний ритуал





	Нюх и его отсутствие

Рексу нравится утренний ритуал. Именно поэтому он сначала идёт к смешному двуногому с мурлычущей кличкой, величественно подставляет голову для приветственного поглаживания и только потом неспешно шагает к своему месту. Судя по всему там его ожидает сюрприз. Он запрыгивает на стол и принюхивается. Среднего размера серый мишка с красным сердцем в лапах. Рекс прихватывает его зубами. То что надо. Легко умещается в пасти, не свисает и не лезет нитками в зубы. И лапами трогать сплошное удовольствие. Только ленточку надо бы снять, явно лишняя. А вот пахнет новая любимая игрушка не только чем-то чужим и одиноким, но и очень-очень знакомым...  
— Морини! — Рекс от удивления вскидывает голову, ведь не может хозяин учуять этот запах, стоя так далеко.  
— Да, шеф?  
— Что это?  
— Где? — Рекс фыркает, слыша, как в урчании Морини сквозят фальшивые нотки.  
— Вот тут! — повторяет Фаббри и указывает рукой на свой стол.  
Рекс вздыхает. Не учуял. Просто увидел свой подарок и очень удивился. Хотя чему удивляться, ясно же, что если есть подарок для Рекса, значит и для хозяина тоже должен быть. Смешной двуногий любит их одинаково, Рекс готов поставить на это свой нюх.  
— Конфеты? — спрашивает Морини и улыбается.  
— Я вижу, что это конфеты, — хозяин размахивает руками, а Рекс, склонив голову на бок, с интересом прислушивается к его рычанию, — откуда они?  
— День святого Валентина, шеф. Странно, что коробка всего лишь одна, — смешной двуногий фырчит, пряча смущение.  
Рекс готов поспорить на новую игрушку, что хозяин снова ничего не заметил.  
— Ах, да, — говорит он, успокаиваясь, — совсем забыл. И всё равно, кто бы мог их принести?  
— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Морини и отворачивается к бесполезной рыбке на своём столе.  
Рекс встряхивает головой и носом тычет медведя, лучше бы этот двуногий пришёл играть с ним.  
— Может, это Катя, а? Морини! — в рычании хозяина недовольство. Ну да, его ведь тоже на рыбку променяли.  
— Может, — смешной двуногий не поворачивается и продолжает сыпать невкусную гадость рыбке.  
Рекс принюхивается. Ему даже отсюда чихнуть хочется, а эта мелкая бесполезность такое ест. И зачем только она нужна?  
— Хм, интересно, — не отступается Фаббри, — а откуда она знает, какие конфеты я люблю? Снова сводничаешь?  
— Я? — обиженные нотки в урчании настоящие, и Рекс громко это подтверждает. — Вот видите, даже Рекс знает, что я на такое не способен.  
— Ну, прости, — неохотно взрыкивает хозяин, — а тебе что-нибудь подарили?  
— Нет, — улыбается смешной двуногий, — это же не я кружу головы всем дамам, попадающим в поле зрения.  
Фаббри довольно фыркает и включает жужжащую машину.  
Морини вздыхает. Грустно и очень-очень тихо. Так, что только Рекс слышит. Он отрывается от игрушки и смотрит на них. Уткнулись в тонкие ящики и пыхтят. Хозяин стучит пальцами по креслу — думает, что сказать той почти кошке. А Морини ничего не думает. Сидит и не шевелится, даже булочку с жарким не предлагает, а ведь она есть, Рекс сразу учуял.  
Он вздыхает, прикрывает морду лапой и снова вздыхает. Всё приходится делать самому. Ну, это ничего, главное, что хозяин, когда всё поймет, ту противную почти кошку и близко к себе не подпустит. А смешной двуногий за этим проследит. Рекс хватает медведя в пасть и несёт его Фаббри. Как будто похвастаться и снять ленточку. А на самом деле, конечно же, понюхать. Ясно же, что от зеленой коробки на столе пахнет так же, как от игрушки.  
— Что это у тебя? — хозяин рассматривает мишку, ленточку, коробку, ленточку на коробке и смотрит на Рекса.  
— Морини?  
— Да, шеф.  
— Медведя для Рекса ты притащил?  
— А, ну да. Мне же всё равно поздравлять некого. Только самого лучшего в мире пса.  
Ещё чуть-чуть и Фаббри поймет про запахи. Просто у этих двуногих с носом что-то не так, слишком долго приходится нюхать. Рекс смотрит на хозяина и улыбается.


End file.
